


Holy Trinity of Fandoms | 2 am Reader Inserts

by CorgiTimes



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Impala, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorgiTimes/pseuds/CorgiTimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its 2 in the morning<br/>Why the hell not?</p><p>Give me your requests my beans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are written at times of pure boredom and generally early in the morning. Try not to be to critical of spelling / grammar screw ups.

**Relationship and Character tags will be added as they are written.

Hey hey hey. Ive often found myself at the very early hours of the morning twiddling my thumbs and rolling about.  
And I have also often found myself with ideas of fics I would love to read.  
Realizing now that if you want something done right you have to do it yourself, I will be writing some short little fan fictions.

Things To Note:

They will all be centered around the holy trinity of fandoms, Supernatural, Sherlock and Doctor Who.  
I will even mix and match and get into superwholock if that's something you guys are interested in.  
I will definitely take requests of what you guys want to see however, I am not guaranteeing it will be written.  
These will also all be reader inserts since that is what I enjoy and am fairly comfortable with writing.  
This is rated explicit because if you guys want it, there will be smut and sexy times.

*When requesting Supernatural inserts; I have only watched up to the start of season 7 and am working my way through.  
Do not request anything that requires knowledge of later seasons and events. I will keep this updated to how much I have watched.

So, its 2 in the morning, I have some ideas, why the fuck not?


	2. Cuddles with Sam Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles with everyone's favourite moose.

This hunt had taken a long time. Far too long for your liking. It had started off as a simple salt and burn, but when you're hunting with the Winchesters things are never that easy. Things had gotten complicated and messy quickly, and you were ready to forget about it. So as the rain drenched you and made your (f/c) flannel heavy on your shoulders, you raced to the impala. The only thing in your hands. you lifted your blood stained machete over your head in a useless attempt to shield yourself from the downpour. Your sad attempt was however, only affective in getting your boyfriend, Sam Winchester to chuckle at your failure. And so, when you reached the handle of the back door of the impala you ripped it open, tuning out Dean's yells of 'hey! be careful with my baby!' and you slung yourself into the dry confines of the car. Soon after you were joined by Sam and Dean in the front seats, their doors clicking shut. Even with the wet clothing and your (h/l) (h/c) hair dripping rivers down your face, you were able to quickly fall asleep after your long day of hunting. 

Unbeknownst to you Sam was staring at your sleeping form. Constantly questioning how he had ever gotten so lucky for a girl like you to agree to date him. He wasn't sure if he would have ever been able to move on after Jess, but he was lucky that he had. You were always there to comfort him and make him smile, and Sam would be forever grateful for that. As the impala slowed to a stop he realized he would have to either wake you up or carry you inside. As he stepped out of the car and back into the rain he realized he didn't yet want to die, thus choosing to carry you in instead. He told Dean that he could go inside, and he'd be inside in a minute, gesturing to your sleeping form. Sam then proceeded to open the back door as quietly as possible, doing everything in his capacity to not wake you up.

Your sleep was suddenly interrupted by two giant arms you easily recognized as Sam's, scooping you up off the back seat. You however chose to fake your slumber in favour of a free ride to your bed. You quickly opened one eye to peak at your handsome knight in shining armour. His armour however, was a deep red flannel and you didn't mind one bit. His brown locks blew around in the breeze caused by the rain and he used his upper body to shield you from the raindrops, even though they had started to slow down. 

As Sam got inside, he realized his choose to not wake you up had been pointless. Because there was no way he would let you sleep in soaking wet clothes. and although he may have done it in different circumstances, he couldn't just strip you down in front of Dean. So as he passed through the threshold and into the motel room he shook you gently in his arms.

"Sorry (Y/N/N) but you gotta wake up and get ready for bed." Sam looked down expectantly, waiting for your eyes to open up.

"Yeah, whatever. You did a shitty job of keeping me asleep anyways." You opened your eyes quickly and smirked at him before rolling out of his arms and down onto your own two feet.

* * *

After you had changed into pyjamas you crawled into the furthest side of the farthest bed and pulled the covers over your body. Sam was still in the washroom and you were still cold from the rain that had occurred earlier. Much to your dismay you sported a slight shiver. However a few minuets later, a sigh of happiness left your lips as the mattress behind you dipped down, meaning Sam had finally joined you. You rolled over to look at Sam and smiled up at him. He truly was a giant and left not much room on the bed for you. However you couldn't care less as you quickly shuffled over into his warmth. Quickly burrowing your face into his chest and your legs mindlessly tangling into his. He breathed in your hair and took in every last scent of your shampoo. You continued to rest your head against his chest and looked up at his face as he wrapped one arm around your waist. You easily drifted to sleep once more.

* * *

Sometime during the night you must have shifted positions. As when you woke up Sam was pressed up against your back and you were happily curled against him. His arm however remained around your waist and you couldn't help but revel in the secure feeling that the simply gesture provided you. You pushed yourself further back into him and sucked up all his warmth. You couldn't ask for a better way to wake up. Not that you were planning on getting out of bed anytime soon.


End file.
